Un Amor Ciego
by Twigirl24
Summary: Bella, una chica común, amante de la lectura y la naturaleza, conoce a Edward, un joven cerrado a la alegría y al amor. Esto es a causa de un trágico accidente en el cual su acompañante muere, algo por lo que se siente culpable… pero además de eso, como consecuencia, pierde la visión. Bella intentará volverle las ganas de vivir y ofrecerle su amor. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente de mi autoría.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar (Paulii Bones Love), Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**Un Amor Ciego**

**Prólogo**

_Lo que me atraía no era la belleza externa,_

_cuantificable e impersonal, sino algo más_

_absoluto que se hallaba en el interior._

**CAPITULO I**

**El Desconocido.**

Me preparaba para salir cuando tropecé con mi hermana.

—Ten cuidado. ¿Ya te vas al prado? No sé qué le ves a ese lugar, pero, no es de mi incumbencia. —Sonrió.

— Rosalie, ya sabes por qué me gusta, y no te lo volveré a decir. —Asintió.

Bajé las escaleras para ver si Renné o Charlie estaban, pero solo encontré una nota que decía:

_**En un rato volvemos, las queremos. Charlie.**_

Emprendí camino hacia el prado. Al llegar allí, pude visualizar a lo lejos una silueta de una persona recostada contra mi árbol favorito. Me dirigí hacia allí, era un joven muy guapo por cierto. Me alegraba tener una compañía, aunque el lugar era hermoso, admito que contemplarlo con alguien sonaba mucho mejor. Mucho mejor.

— ¡Hola! Me llamo Isabella, pero todos me llaman Bella. —Su mirada estaba perdida, como si buscara algo más allá de lo que tenía en frente, y al mismo tiempo era como si mirara a la nada, buscando eso "_la nada_". Le largué la mano pero no me quiso mirar.

—Hola.

—Oye, te estoy dirigiendo la mano, al menos podrías…

— ¡Oh! Disculpa, es que yo no puedo ver. — ¡Por Dios! Que imprudente él era ciego y yo parecía alguien salido de un circo.

—Discúlpame tú, fui imprudente. ¿Y cómo te llamas? —Quería esconder la vergüenza que sentía. La única forma que pensé, fue en formar una conversación.

—Edward. —Que nombre tan dulce—. Bueno, fue un gusto, ¿Bella?

— Sí, Bella. —Por lo menos escuchó mi nombre.

—Debo irme.

.

**EPOV**

Me levanté y fui sosteniéndome poco a poco sobre el árbol, quería alejarme lo más pronto de ella. No quería inspirarle lástima a otra persona más. No quería.

—Adiós. Espero verte pronto. —_Yo no,_pensé. No volteé a responderle.

Cuando ya me alejaba, logré reconocer el aroma de Alice.

—Hola, Edward. Discúlpame, se me presentó un inconveniente y no pude venir antes.

—No importa. Ahora, vámonos.

— ¿Qué te ha puesto de tal genio?

—Socializar es un asco. —No quería se grosero con ella, pero quería evitar en lo posible conocer personas a las que sólo les inspire lástima.

— ¡Oh! Edward otra vez.

— ¿Y Emmett? —Quería evadir su cuestionario, el mismo de siempre.

—Llamó, y solo dijo que vendría en tres meses, cuando acabe su semestre. —Funcionó, la distraje.

Seguiría con mi plan. — ¿Y Jasper?

—Ya sabes, ayudándole a Carlisle en la empresa. Edward, ¿por qué no intentas…? —Se detuvo, sabía a qué quería llegar.

—Continúa.

—Edward, yo… no sé, tal vez te disgustes.

—Sólo dilo.

— ¿Por qué no intentas continuar tu vida? He escuchado cada noche como Carlisle consuela a Esme. ¿Acaso no sabes cuánto nos duele? Te veo cada día, Edward. Cada día sin un motivo para continuar. El hecho que Kate haya muerto no puede llevarte a ti consigo. —Trataba de procesar cada palabra, cada súplica de mi hermana, pero mi respuesta sería la misma.

— ¡No lo haré, Alice! Sabes que Kate murió por mi culpa. ¡Yo la amaba!

—No puedes aferrarte a ella. De seguro siempre estará contigo, pero entiende…

—Entiende tú. —Le interrumpí—. Yo no fingiré ante los demás ser alguien "_común_". Dependo de ti, de mi familia. Mientras no tenga un por qué en este lugar, no lo intentaré.

Por un momento solo reinó el silencio. Sabía que mis palabras le dolían, pero no más que a mí. No más.

—Vámonos —sugirió.

Durante todo el camino no pronunció ni una sola palabra, por lo cual yo tampoco me atreví a hacerlo. Al llegar, subí con mucha cautela a mi habitación y me recosté.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, como si hubiera sido ayer y no hace dos años. Kate y yo estábamos a un solo día de nuestra boda; si sólo ese auto no se hubiese atravesado o si solo yo no la hubiese convencido de viajar tan tarde en la noche. _¡Ya qué más da!_ No podía cambiar el pasado, pero ese pasado lamentablemente no lo olvidaría siempre me perseguiría, como si fuese mi sombra, o mi tortura diaria.

Al llegar la noche, recordé a Bella. Su aroma era exquisito me hubiese caído bien si tan solo no hubiese fingido el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta que yo era ciego, un inválido ante los demás. Ese "_Adiós, espero verte pronto_" sonaba cada segundo en mi mente. Tal vez deba ir más temprano al prado, así con más suerte no me la encontraría. Solo cuestión de suerte.

— Edward, ¿que deseas comer? —Era Esme, siempre tan atenta. La amaba, ella era la madre perfecta y no quería hacerla sufrir, pero esto parecía no estar en mis manos.

—No, gracias.

—Está bien, Alice me comentó que discutieron. Otra vez.

—No preguntes la razón, tú ya te lo imaginarás.

— ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? —No respondí. Me dió un beso en la frente y se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar (Paulii Bones Love), Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

Ya me disponía a dormir cuando entró Alice.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro. —Casi logré escuchar un pequeño murmuro. Sabía que quería decirme, pero esperé a que se atreviera a hablar.

—Escucha, Edward… sobre lo que discutimos esta tarde.

Le interrumpí.

—Yo también lo siento, Alice.

—Ja, ja. Ya te extrañaba, tonto. —Quitó el tono de burla—. Sé lo difícil que ha sido todo esto, hermano, pero quiero que sepas que por más doloroso que sea, yo deseo lo mejor para ti. —Hizo una pausa, sabía que reconsideraba cada palabra que iba a decirme.

Me adelanté y le dije: —De acuerdo.

—¿Podría preguntarte algo? —Asentí—. ¿No te enojarás, verdad?

—¿Quién es la chica que se encontraba en el prado? —¡Vaya! A mi hermosa hermana no se le escapaba nada.

—Alguien común. Se llama Isabella.

—Si, tan "común" que te sacó el genio. —Tenía que recordármelo.

—¡Agh! —Esbocé una carcajada.

—Bueno, Edward, te dejo, ya sabes "Morfeo me llama" —Sonreí.

—A mi también.

.

Al día siguiente procuré ir al prado dos horas más temprano de lo normal. Para mi suerte, sentía el sol cubrirme por completo, el choque del viento en mi cara y Bella… Sentí su aroma a tres metros de distancia, mi plan de huir resultaría muy evidente. No hay remedio.

"_Hoy no estoy de suerte_".

—¡Hola Edward! —Dibujé una pequeña sonrisa y, con cautela, me senté a una distancia bastante prudente.

—Hola. —No quise iniciar una conversación ya que apostaba que ella lo haría. ¡Qué injusto!

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien gracias, ¿y tú? —Traté de sonar lo más agradable posible, no era tan difícil.

—Bien. —Por unos minutos reinó el silencio, pero debía admitir que de una manera u otra Bella me causaba curiosidad, muy mínima pero me la causaba.

Luché contra mí mismo en un debate al decidir si debía o no hablarle. Me rendí, así que opté por hablarle.

—¿Y vives cerca? —¡Qué tonto! ¡Qué pregunta ridícula!

—Un poco, debo admitir que no necesito de un vehículo para llegar. ¿Y tú?

—No mucho. —Decidí no realizar más preguntas, por lo menos no tan torpes.

— ¿No eres muy social, cierto? —Buena pregunta. Definitivamente no lo era, algo de mí se estremeció al recordar lo que era y en lo que me convertí.

—No —admití.

—La soledad es buena algunas veces. —Fruncí el ceño. ¿A qué se refería? El estar solo no era cuestión del destino, era mi decisión. Mi decisión.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar (Paulii Bones Love), Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**El Accidente**

Definitivamente ella notaría mi disgusto por aquel comentario.

—Me refiero a… —Se detuvo unos segundos—. La verdad, me rindo. —¿Se rendía? ¿A qué se refería?

Esta chica de verdad cada vez me desconcertaba más. No lograba entender sus frases, para mi desgracia no podía ver sus gestos, tal vez eso me ayudaría a descifrar lo que me decía. Me maldije por aquel accidente.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Dije con el más interés que podía mostrarle, pero evadió mi pregunta. ¡Qué eternidad!—. Está bien, me rindo. —Este era mi último intento para que me respondiera. Para mi sorpresa, funcionó.

—Es que… tengo curiosidad. —Dijo en voz muy baja que casi pude escuchar.

—¿De qué?

—No te lo diré, estoy cien por ciento segura de que te enojarás. —¡Oh no! Iba a tocar el tema, cuál más sería su curiosidad sino el hecho por el cual era ciego. Lleno de coraje, me adelanté a se pregunta.

—Fue por un accidente, si es esa tu curiosidad.

—En realidad, eso no era principalmente mi pregunta, no sé pero me caes bien. De una forma u otra tenemos algo en común.

Entonces, ¿cuál era su pregunta? Cada vez me desconcertaba, pero sus palabras tenían un tono agradable, sincero. Tal vez no debería ser tan cruel con ella, después de todo ha sido una de las pocas personas que han tenido el coraje de hablarme.

—Dímelo. —Insistí.

—Te ofrezco un trato, tú y yo nos hacemos amigos y te prometo hacerte mi pregunta. Claro, siempre y cuando me recuerdes esta promesa. No se te haga rara mi memoria olvidadiza. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. _¿Amigos? ¿Ella y yo?_ No sonaba tan malo, pero en ese momento mi cabeza no pensó y simplemente le dije:

—De acuerdo, prometo no olvidar tu promesa. —Sonreí.

—Está bien, te diré qué haremos mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Llevamos un minuto de "amigos" y ya decides por mí? —No lograba concebir en mi mente, ¿cómo logró cambiar mis expectativas sobre ella? Hace unos minutos era una persona desagradable para mí. "_Hace unos minutos._" Repetí en mi fuero interior.

—Sí, tú aceptaste mis reglas, por hoy, te formularé un cuestionario. —¡Por Dios!

—Sólo si tengo derecho a preguntar. —Dije sarcásticamente, como fuera yo también tendría lugar en este cuestionario.

—Puedo acceder.

—Bueno, ya estoy listo.

—¿Tan desagradable soy a primera vista? Es decir, tu reacción se notaba hasta en tus poros. —Tocó justo en el blanco, sabía que ella quería una explicación sobre mi actitud y ya que era mi "amiga", se la daría.

—Bueno, fuiste imprudente ¿no?

—Sí, pero me disculpé, puedo llegar a ser muy distraída a veces. —"_Sí, a veces_" sonreí para mí mismo.

—Evadiste mi pregunta —replicó.

¡Vaya! No lo dejaría pasar por alto.

—De acuerdo, digamos que… es un tema un poco sensible y sumando el hecho de que sonaras tan irónicamente cruel, deduje que te burlabas de mi condición, y que no había sido por el hecho de que eres sumamente distraída.

—¡Oh! En serio, créeme que fue una imprudencia sin mala intención. Te lo juro. —¡Guao! A Bella si le importaba hasta el tema más insignificante, pero algo en ella me aseguraba que no me mentía.

—Te creo, olvídalo y prosigamos. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar (Paulii Bones Love), Betas FFAD.**

**groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

—Humm. —Musité, en mi mente había millones de preguntas hacia ella, pero no me atrevía a indagar en su vida, a menos que ella…

—De acuerdo, ¿qué edad tienes? —Su pregunta me distrajo de mis pensamientos. De acuerdo, debía volver a la tierra y concentrarme en ella.

—Veintidós. —Me apresuré a que prosiguiera y le pregunté—: ¿Y tú?

—Veinte. —Creí haberle oído una pequeña risita, pero era muy mínima.

—¿Qué te causa gracia?

—Lo solitarios que somos, siendo tan jóvenes, ¿acaso nadie te ha dicho que lo eres? Créeme, a nuestra edad el hecho de que pasemos un día completo en un prado es totalmente frustrante a los ojos de los demás. No es que me importe mucho, pero, todos esperan que andemos con un motivo por la vida. —Tenía razón, en ese momento vino a mi mente unos vagos recuerdos, cuando todos en la familia intentaban hacerme ver las cosas de otro modo, pero yo, con esta culpa y mi ego, siempre los rechazaba. Al fin, dejaron de insistir todos menos Alice, fue un alivio en cierta parte.

—Sí, pero yo tengo mis razones —repliqué.

—Yo también tengo las mías. —Tenía que salir a la defensiva.

—Suponiendo que me interesen esas razones, ¿me las contarías? —Definitivamente no podía fingir, si me interesaban y mucho.

—Absolutamente no. —¿No?

—¡Ah! —Protesté. —¡Claro, y yo si debo responder súbitamente a todas y cada una de tus dudas!

En ese momento no caí en cuenta de algo muy importante, el hecho de que era una suposición y como tal, yo no debía mostrar intensión alguna. Pero Bella no era despistada, por lo menos en esto no, y como lo esperaba, cayó en cuenta rápidamente mucho antes de que mi rectificación fuera justificable.

—Para ser una suposición no deberías alterarte ante mi negativa, ¿a qué no? —¡Por Dios!

—No. —Añadí con toda la naturalidad que pude fingir—. Sólo, ya sabes, la curiosidad mata.

—Cierto —musitó.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme, pero antes prométeme algo.

—S-si —tartamudeó.

—Me contarás tus razones, recuerda que esta sería tu segunda promesa. —Sabía que accedería de una forma u otra la convencería.

Suspiró para luego añadir—: Sólo si me dejas elegir qué actividad realizaremos mañana. —Parecía un trato justo, cualquiera que fuese su idea la aceptaría.

—De acuerdo. —Sonreí.

Me despedí de ella y me fui levantando cautelosamente. Aunque las probabilidades de que cometiera algo torpe eran mínimas, en mi condición no se podían descartar. De repente un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo a partir de mi brazo derecho. Era su mano, rodeaba mi brazo con delicadeza.

—Puedes pedir ayuda.

—No la necesito —susurré.

—¿En serio? Créeme, no es nada malo pedir ayuda. Por favor, no me mal entiendas sólo digo que ahora que soy tu amiga, puedo ayudarte. Claro que según tú te sabes este lugar de pies a cabeza en tu memoria. —Esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Es correcto! Tú misma lo has dicho, me sé detalladamente el lugar. —Concluí mientras seguíamos avanzando. No sé que era pero algo me detenía al hecho de separar mi brazo de su mano. _¿Qué ocurre contigo?_ Me reprendí.

—¿Sabes algo? Las casualidades existen, quién sabe cuando haya una roca y tu pie choque con ella, ¡así que no se diga más! Yo te acompañaré hasta donde sea necesario.

—Por esta vez ganas. Sólo por este —le aclaré.

Bella me acompañó hasta el auto de Alice. Se saludaron amablemente —fue incómodo, por cierto— y yo entré.

Sabía que Alice empezaría su cuestionario, ¿Qué le diría? Que por una extraña y terca razón del destino yo había cambiado mis perspectivas sobre Bella. ¡No!

—Extraño, ¿no? —Preguntó de repente rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. ¡Ahí vamos!

—¿Qué?

—¿Será el destino? —Sabía a qué quería llegar mi hermana pero…— ¿Por qué tantas evasivas?

—No sé a qué te refieres, Alice —dije con toda naturalidad.

—Umm… —titubeó un momento y soltó su bomba—. Que mi hermano hasta hace unas horas odiaba la existencia de una supuestamente "insignificante" persona, pero claro hoy de repente aparece ante mis ojos junto a ella y más aún ¡sosteniéndose de sus brazos! —dijo incrédula—. Irónico, ¿no? —Añadió sarcásticamente. Tenía razón, era irónico, contradictorio, y totalmente estúpido este hecho.

—Sí, y mucho. —Dudé un momento—. Pero no me pidas que te explique, porque te aseguro que ni yo mismo sé lo que sucede.

—De acuerdo, pero dime al menos qué sucedió. —Sonreí recordando claramente sus palabras en mi mente.

—Decidí aceptar ser su amigo, deberías conocerla, es tan… —Titubeé—. Diferente, completamente fascinante. No sabes, logró entablar una conversación interesante conmigo. —Me detuve y comprendí que había hablado de más.

—¡Wow! —Fue lo único que pronunció.

Al llegar, Alice me acompañó a mi habitación y se despidió. Me acosté y logré aclarar mis ideas.

Y así sucedió cada tarde que regresaba del prado. Llevaba la cuenta dos meses y una semana. Cada día realizábamos algo totalmente diferente al día anterior y resultaba completamente divertido. Cada vez ella llegaba entusiasta a la espera de lo que yo preparara para pasar la tarde.

La fui conociendo poco a poco, sus gustos que en realidad eran totalmente contradictorios uno a uno, era sensible y valoraba a un alto grado la sinceridad y espontaneidad. Recuerdo claramente esa plática:

—_Así que, ¿Qué encontraste de interesante en mí? Me refiero a que fácilmente por mi condición y mi actitud daba a entender que era una persona "complicada". —Se demoró unos minutos en responder, para mí una eternidad._

—_Porque lo superficial no es lo que caracteriza a una persona, es su ser interior. Y confieso que eres totalmente guapo. —Esbozó una sonrisa que correspondí como agradecimiento a su cumplido—. Y no sé, algo en mí decidió arriesgarse a hablarte. En fin, eres una persona totalmente agradable, Edward, sólo que me fue difícil lograr una amistad contigo. —Admitió._

—_Gracias._

—_Es la verdad._

— _Valoro completamente el que estés en mi vida —admití con un poco de vergüenza._

—_Yo también —concluyó._

Y esa era una de las tantas conversaciones que sonaban en mi mente cada noche. Entre ellas, la más embarazosa: le conté el accidente a medias tintas; aunque quedó satisfecha con todo lo que le informé: el accidente en sí, el dolor, la hospitalización, la depresión. Era un tema tan delicado para mí, que decidí reprimir gran parte de la historia.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos esperábamos lo que sucedería. El más sorprendido fui yo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 3**

**Un sentimiento**

**Pov. Bella:**

Me encontraba impaciente, en un grado de total intriga. Mi mente estaba hecha un nudo, mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora de irme para encontrarme con Edward. Era por él, él era la razón por la cual yo estaba así. Llevábamos unos dos meses o algo así de ser "amigos". No sabía lo que me ocurría en verdad. Porque algo en mi crecía, era un sentimiento inexplicable, algo desconocido, pero su piloto era Edward. Aunque desconocía sus sentimientos hacia mí no era difícil intuir que esto sería algo complicado para los dos.

Terminé de arreglarme, me despedí de Rosalíe ya que René y Charlie todos los días salían temprano para ocuparse de la empresa, al llegar al prado una alegría recorrió en mí al verlo sentado, y lo mejor esperándome. Me acerqué un poco más, ya sabía que me encontraba allí por lo cual esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- Le saludé, al mismo tiempo me abalancé para abrazarlo rápidamente. Por un breve momento me distrajo la calidez de su cuerpo, su aroma, su esencia, lo mejor fue que correspondió mi abrazo fuertemente.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?- Lo solté y me senté a su lado, lo único bueno de su falta de visión era que no vería mis expresiones, ya que éstas me delatarían más pronto de lo debido.

-Muy feliz- "De verte" pensé- ¿Y tú?

-También, tu compañía siempre me pone de buenas-. _Punto a mi favor._

-Y bien, ¿Qué haremos hoy?- pregunté ansiosa. Meditó un momento y me respondió:

-Lo que tanto me has pedido, que te enseñe a "ver" como _veo yo- _Frunció el ceño y agregó: - ¿Traes algún pañuelo?

-No-. Espero eso no sea un impedimento.

-De acuerdo, ¿Aceptas usar uno mío?- No me molestaría de ninguna forma.

-Por supuesto que no, tonto- Sonreí, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo del color del mármol, mientras lo hacía me acomodé sigilosamente frente a él – aún sentada- y lo extendió, lo doblo a la mitad.

- ¿una ayuda?- Sonreí, y tomé sus manos – aún sosteniendo el pañuelo- y lo dirigí hacia mis ojos, cubriéndolos lo amarró de tal forma que quedara completamente ajustado y no se soltara. Deslizó suavemente sus dedos – para cerciorarse de que yo no pudiera ver- y así era todo, sumido en oscuridad.

-No hagas trampa- Aclaró

-¡Ah! ¿Tramposa yo? Jamás- Repliqué.

-Eso lo _veremos-_ Esbozó una carcajada.

-Muy bien ahora apóyate en el árbol para levantarte- Obedecí, lo había visto haciendo eso todos los días cuando se iba. Ya de pie, me sobresalté en el momento en que sentí su mano derecha tomando la mía y elevándola sobre sus hombros y con su izquierda sobre mis hombros.

-Avanza unos pocos pasos al frente- los conté ocho pasos. Retiró mi mano derecha de sus hombros, la dirigió hacia el frente y nos detuvimos.

-Ahora, toca con mucho cuidado, excepto el tallo. No quiero que te lastimes- Estábamos frente al rosal que yacía a unos metros donde nosotros solíamos sentarnos.

-De acuerdo- obedecí y con mis manos toqué y recorrí la suave textura de los pétalos, cada uno-

-¿Qué sientes?-

-Es totalmente suave, es hermosa-. Sonreí era como si tallara cada milímetro recorrido por mi piel. Con ello podías concluir su forma, y decir que era bella. Recordé el día en que dejé que Edward "tallara" mi rostro, la sensación de su roce era algo indescriptible, sus manos eran completamente suaves.

-Perfecto- dijo rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. –Ahora acércate y siente su aroma- al hacerlo una dulce esencia se filtró no solo por mi respiración, sino también por mis poros. Era maravilloso como podía admirar todo esto sin usar la vista. Era increíble, subestimé mucho a Edward en este sentido y me encontraba en un total error.

-Ahora escucha-Me ordenó. Lo hice y pude identificar el leve sonido del viento que golpeaba contra nosotros.

-Es hermoso todo lo que me has mostrado-.

-Bueno eso es todo, volvamos-. Me giré hacia él y como una torpe tropecé con una roca empujándolo a él. Caímos al suelo yo sobre él –De película. Irónico-. Rápidamente me retiré el pañuelo.

-Lo siento-. Dije sonrojada. Rompió a reír a carcajadas por lo cual yo también sonreí. Lo tenía tan cerca, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Su expresión se endureció cuando intenté acercarme más. Nuestros labios se juntaron por un segundo suavemente, pero él se retiró y rápidamente se incorporó, yo reaccioné sentándome.

-Lo siento de nuevo-. Mi corazón iba al ritmo cual caballo de carreras.

-No, discúlpame tú a mí-.

-No debí…- Me interrumpió: -No es eso Bella-. Frunció el ceño.

-Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté frustrada. Suavizó su expresión y me dijo:

-Yo si te quiero Bella, y lo sabes. Pero, no podemos estar juntos-. Y ahí estaba el "pero". Me turbé un momento, había dicho que me quería.

-Yo también te quiero, tal vez más de lo que parece-. Admití con un poco de vergüenza. Caí en cuenta de lo que él había dicho hace un momento y añadí: -¿Por qué no?- Exigí saber. No respondió por lo cual continué: -Sabes que el hecho de que no puedas ver, para mí no es importante-.

-No sabes lo que dices-.

-¿Por qué?- Repliqué.

-¡Porque no! ¡Un simple no, Bella!-. Se levantó, con una expresión inescrutable pero no era de ira. Admito que su carácter era duro.

-Espera, te ayudo-

-No bella gracias, vete a casa- se alejó a paso cauteloso y yo me dirigí a casa.

Pasaron los días y él no iba al prado, lo esperaba pero nunca llegaba. Así concluí que tal vez le hubiese ocurrido algún imprevisto, por lo cual me dirigí a su casa. Timbré y me recibió Alice.

-Hola Bella-.

-Hola Alice-.


	6. Chapter 6

-Me da gusto verte Bella- sonrió amablemente y añadió: -Sigue-

- A mi también Alice, Vine por…-Por Edward ¿Verdad?- Me interrumpió. Sonreí un poco avergonzada pero era la verdad. Asentí.

-Sí, supe lo que ocurrió hace unos días, mi hermano llegó triste y cabizbajo-. No lograba entender completamente la actitud de Edward, pero debía averiguarlo más que una preocupación se convertía en una necesidad el saber la razón de su rechazo. _Preparada para indagar._

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?-

-¿Él te ha contado de Kate?- Eso era una evasiva, quién se supone que es "Kate".

-¿Debería?- Respondí dubitativa.

-Ella era su prometida, se iban a casar el día siguiente al accidente pero, por éste mismo no pudieron. Kate murió en él. Después de esto Edward se sumergió tanto en sí mismo, en su depresión, él la quería mucho y aún la tiene presente. Claro que cuando tu llegaste todo cambió-Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- volvió a ser "mi hermano" o tal vez mucho _mejor._

-De acuerdo, eso significa que Kate es una de las razones de su rechazo- Eso era más una afirmación.

-No lo sé Bella, contándote esto te digo que él ha mejorado por ti a como era después de este accidente. Pero te quiere y eso no lo pongas en duda-

-Entonces, ¿Porqué actúa así?- Seguía sin comprender esta situación, pero estaría cerca a mi objetivo.

-Supongo porque tiene miedo, a que no lo aceptes o tal vez a que suceda algo como lo de Kate, sabes que él se siente culpable. En sí, no tengo nada concreto para decirte Bella pero, mi hermano no cree ser digno de ti.- "_Otra vez Kate"_. ¿Cómo lo haría entrar en razón? Yo me estaba jugando esta por él y lo único que le pedía era su retribución, aunque haría todo por estar cerca de él. Todo.

-Alice eso es absurdo- Repliqué- él me conoce y sabe perfectamente que yo lo quiero así, tú también me conoces. Por favor Alice ayúdame a convencerlo- Asintió. En ese momento el timbre nos interrumpió. Las dos giramos hacia la entrada, Alice se levantó rápidamente y abrió.

-Hola Alice, ayuda a tu hermano a seguir- _Trágame tierra_; repetí en mi fuero interior. Era Edward y Esme, ésta al levantar la vista me vio y sonrió cortésmente.

- ¡Oh! Bella, querida- Sonreí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrumpió Edward.

-Ven Alice, dejémoslos conversar un momento- Esme se retiró seguida de Alice. Edward se acomodó sigilosamente en el asiento frente a mí.

-¿No te alegra verme?- Sonreí tímidamente.

-Claro que sí-

-Bueno, _"Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma"-_ Dije sarcásticamente.

-Sí pero, esta vez la montaña no quiere ver a Mahoma. Vale ahora dime ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Solo quiero arreglar todo, Edward. Si tal vez me dieras la oportunidad-

-¿Para qué? Eso no cambiaría nada, antes todo empeoraría-

-¿por qué?- repliqué, sus palabras no tenían coherencia por lo menos para mí, no. –Solamente intentémoslo, aunque sea una vez. No puede ser que seas tan cerrado-

-¿Segura?, y si te arrepientes…-

-Segura. Al menos podrías pensarlo-

-De acuerdo, pero por ahora vete a casa, ya debe ser tarde-Sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Adiós- Me levanté y rápidamente le di un abrazo. Esa calidez que transmitía no la olvidaría. Me retiré aunque no imaginaba lo que ocurriría.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 4**

**El secreto **

**Pov. Rosalie:**

En mi mente traía millones de castigos para Bella, ¿Qué horas eran estas?, estaba loca, en realidad el problema no era la hora, mi hermana era lo suficientemente autónoma como para estar detrás de ella. El problema era con quién. Cuando Renné se entere con quién se encontraba mi hermana la iba a matar y a mí también por solaparla. "_Irónico_" pensé. El sonido de la puerta rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos, seguía ahí sentada esperando…

—Hola Rose.

— ¿Con quién estabas? — Fui directo al grano.

—En primer lugar, estoy bien ¿y tú?, y en segundo para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes— Sonrió.

—Bella, sabes cuánto le molesta a Renné que visites a ese chico—Se quedó en silencio, lo que menos quería era parecer una de esas hermanas autoritarias, pero la advertencia de Renné me había dejado tensionada. ¿Por qué odiaba a Edward?

—De acuerdo, ve y descansa. Te prometo no decir nada — Al instante una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

Al siguiente día, me encontraba en un interrogatorio por parte de Renné.

—Segura Rosalíe, no quiero enterarme de que me estas mintiendo — Encubrir a mi hermana jamás había sido tan complicado.

—Mamá te estoy diciendo la verdad, además ¿Por qué no quieres a ese chico?, no sabía que fueras tan discriminante — Despejaría mis dudas.

—Entiende que trato de proteger a Bella — Musitó.

—¿De qué? o ¿De quién? — reformulé la pregunta.

—De ese chico. ¡No insistas más!

—De acuerdo, no insistiré. Pero de mi parte no esperes que te ayude — Le advertí. Frunció el ceño y me miró dubitativa. Hizo un gesto con los labios. _"Rosalíe uno- Renné cero". _

—Te confesaré la verdad, pero no dirás nada. Prométemelo — Asentí. Esto en verdad despertaba mi curiosidad.

—¿Recuerdas que pasó con los pasajeros del otro auto el día del accidente? — A qué venía recordar ese mal momento.

—Sí, claro. Tú nos informaste que no les sucedió nada, tú te encargaste de los pagos de la clínica y ya — Ladeó la cabeza.

—Pues… mentí — ¿Qué?

—La verdad es que los pasajeros eran dos jóvenes, la joven se llamaba Tanya — Pausó su relato. Tenía un gesto de frustración.

—¿Se llamaba? — Repetí.

—Falleció en el accidente — No entendía a dónde quería llegar. Conocía como este accidente marcó la vida de nuestra familia, en especial de Bella. Me quedé atónita y continuó:

—Y el joven, quedó ciego. Su nombre es Edward — Me quedé estupefacta. Edward. ¡Edward!.

—¿Por qué mentiste? — me levanté y la miré directo a los ojos.

—Por protegerlos, Charlie se sentía culpable. El no acostumbraba a tomar sólo lo hizo porque era tu graduación, pero, la situación se salió de control y… — Su voz se quebró, tragó saliva y volvió a tomar la palabra: —y yo no quería que se sintiera peor, acaso ¿sabes cuán culpable se sentía tu padre por el daño que sufrió Bella? Ella llevó la peor parte, además ella también se sentía mal por los otros pasajeros. Yo solo quería evitarles ese dolor — Me había quedado sin palabras, en primer lugar recordaba amargamente el sufrimiento de Charlie, y más la depresión de mi hermana. No sabía si darle la razón pero tampoco la justificaría.

—¿Edward te conoce? — Esto sería un golpe duro para Bella.

—No. Acordé con su familia no volvernos a encontrar, escucha hija, te imaginas tan solo el rencor que sentirá Edward hacia mi querida Bella. La destrozará, yo quiero que se aleje de él, es mucho mejor no remover el pasado — Tenía razón en ello, él se disgustaría con ella al saber la verdad.

—No lo sé, esto es mucho — Me giré y al salir estaba Bella frente a mí. Sus ojos se encontraban empapados. Lo había escuchado todo. Absolutamente todo, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. La abracé, no sabía que decirle.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar — Sugirió Renné. Bella accedió. Yo no sabía que decir y Renné mucho menos. Esto sería complicado.


	8. Chapter 8

Por favor lean la nota al final. ¡Gracias!

* * *

—¿Por qué lo ocultaste?, todo este tiempo sabías la verdad y aún así… te callaste. ¿Por qué?

—Bella, no es momento de discutir. Yo hice lo correcto en su momento y no me arrepiento. Pude haber dicho la verdad… pero no lo hice, era decidir entre la paz de mi familia o verles atormentados —Mi madre torció el gesto, casi al instante en que mi hermana enarcó una ceja.

Era demasiado tarde como para pretender cambiar los hechos, y de una forma u otra teníamos que ver nuevas opciones. Lo pasado allí se iba a quedar, y las nuevas opciones se tomarían en cuenta ahora. En el presente. Por mucho que Bella quisiera reclamarle debía discutir lo que era importante ahora: Edward. ¿Le diría la verdad? O ¿Callaría por miedo?, decidí intervenir para dar cabida a mi punto de vista.

—De acuerdo, ya no podemos corregir o juzgar las decisiones de nuestra madre ¿o sí?, no Bella. Concéntrate en lo que ahora debe importarte, ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Mi hermana tragó saliva, se notaba por su reacción que era lo último en lo que había pensado hace unos segundos.

Se sentó acomodando sus codos sobre sus muslos y hundiendo en sus manos su rostro. Miré rápidamente a Renné y se encontraba de pie sosteniéndose débilmente sobre la mesa, jamás la había visto así, siempre era quien tenía todo bajo control. Oí un pequeño suspiro de su parte.

—Hija, aléjate de él. Al menos hazlo por tu familia. Por nosotros —Bella, si quiera reaccionó, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y miró incesantemente hacia Renné y luego hacia mí, y así durante unos cortos segundos.

—No. Dime ¿En qué mente descabellada pasa siquiera el pensamiento de renunciar a la única persona que ilumina tu vida? No sé qué haré, pero si estoy completamente segura que no lo dejaré. No ahora y creo que nunca.

—Hum… —Renné lo consideró por un instante, y luego ladeó la cabeza diciendo silenciosamente un rotundo: No —.Así que irás en contra de lo que yo digo. Recurriría a la vieja frase: "Mi casa. Mis reglas", pero sé que contigo no valdrá, así que seré más clara: El chico o tu familia.

Bella se puso de pie con una expresión inescrutable, yo hasta ahora estaba asumiendo las últimas palabras de mi madre. No, yo debía ayudar a mi hermana.

Así que dije:

—No mamá, conmigo esta vez no cuentes. Yo voy a respaldar a Bella, ¿No crees que ya cometiste varios errores? ¡Por favor! —Supliqué. Esperaba que al menos cambiara de opinión, odiaba estas divisiones. Pero algo era cierto: Bella no iba a pagar por los errores de mis padres, por lo menos no cuando yo pudiera impedirlo.

Miré a mi mamá a los ojos y había desconcierto en ellos, sabía que estaba decepcionada, pero esta batalla no era para ella. Suspiré, mi hermana me miraba agradecida, sabía que podía contar conmigo y yo con ella.

—Ja, ya lo veo. Irónico Rosalíe acaso… ¿No estabas de acuerdo en ayudarme hace unos segundos? Las cosas cambian. Pero hija, sabes lo que conviene. Sean sensatas, ¡esto es serio! Tienes hasta mañana Isabella para que nos des a conocer tu decisión. Hasta mañana —Salió alterada del estudio.

— ¿Estás bien? —Asintió. Masajeé su espalda, como lo hacía cuando éramos unas niñas.

—Solo necesito estar sola —Me dio un apretón de manos y se mordió el labio inferior—.Gracias —Yo le dediqué una sonrisa, al menos para que sintiera mi apoyo.

**Pov. Bella**

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación, mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas. El hecho de pensar en Edward, en lo que le diría, en el inevitable desprecio u odio que sentiría por mí, me hacia estremecer. Tenía miedo, miedo a perderle y volver a quedar vacía. Sin una dirección ni un propósito. No yo no quería eso. De pronto sentía un hueco enorme en mi pecho que me ahogaba entre más pensaba en él. Pero tampoco podía permitir que él siguiera culpándose por la muerte de Kate, no podía dejarlo con sus remordimientos innecesarios e injustos, simplemente no podía. Entonces ¿Qué haría? Por ahora no iba a arriesgarme a decirle la verdad, odiaba esta situación en la que me veía obligada a ocultarle cosas. Y más si la verdad podía hacerlo sentir mejor. Era un dilema. Al instante consideré una opción: No le diría nada por lo menos no ahora, y en lo que conseguía convencerlo de ir a un especialista, tal vez si Edward volvía a ver le devolvería una pequeña parte de lo que le quitamos hace dos años. Si el diagnóstico era favorable y él volvía a ver en ese momento le diría toda la verdad. Para ese momento tal vez Edward me perdone fácilmente. Rosalíe golpeó suavemente la puerta e ingresó.

—Perdón por interrumpirte, solo quería asegurarme de que te encuentras bien —Sonreí pero ella sabía que nada estaba bien. Me encontraba sentada en el piso a los pies de mi cama—. Tal vez sea buena idea que le confieses todo a Edward —La miré desconcertada.

— ¿Mamá te ha pedido que vengas?

—No. ¿Cómo crees? Solo decía. Pues pienso que si Edward enserio te quiere te perdonará, además tú no ibas al volante ¿o sí? No. Entonces ¿Por qué todo el peso cae sobre ti? No dejes echarte toda la culpa.

—Lo pensaré.

* * *

**Nota: **Siento mucho haberme demorado un siglo con la actu. pero tuve unas complicaciones, espero entiendan. Gracias por seguir la historia en verdad las compensaré subiendo los capitulos lo más seguido que pueda. Por ahora espero sus reviews, ya que para mi es muy importante conocer sus opiniones y lo que piensan de mi primer fic. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
